


After the Fish Market and Clams Casino

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "Seafood" challenge. "After the Fish Market" features Bernard and Lupo as they return from a foot-chase at the fish market. "Clams Casino" is an intimate moment between Mike and Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fish Market and Clams Casino

**After the Fish Market**

Even though the squad room of the two seven was full at midday, cops and suspects alike parted for Lupo and Bernard upon their return. Van Buren noticed from her office and stuck her head out. “What’s going on?”

Then she got a whiff of the detectives.

“You two smell like—I don’t even want to say.” Her hand went to her nose. “Dumpster diving?”

Bernard cleared a corner of his desk and leaned on it. “We chased the perp through a fish market. He pushed me into a bucket of salmon heads.”

“And you?” Van Buren asked.

“He threw a goddamn octopus," Lupo replied.

***

 **Clams Casino**

On their third date, Connie ordered clams casino. She smiled at him after the server left the table. For years after that, Mike would always recall this when thinking of her. In his mind he focused on the slow upward pull of her mouth’s corners, the way her dark eyes sparkled with the flicker of the candle on the table. This was the moment.

“Connie—”

“This is it.”

“You mean that?”

“I do. You and me. Let’s be serious.”

After about two years of working together and having a few near kisses, this small moment solidified Mike and Connie’s relationship.


End file.
